totaldramaneighborhoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Lily
Lily appared on Total Drama: Toxic Neighborhood for the first time and she placed 27th,she participated at Total Drama: The Dark Neighborhood,she is a "nice and sweet girl" but she isn't nice and sweet at all she has got an evil and strategic side,she has got many friends and she is very social,she is very beautiful how she says.she had got some boyfriend but she like girl too.she is always happy and nice but she is dangerous and she don't like lose very much.she love drawing her boyfriend or her friend but she can sing also,she was in a triangle love with Desiree and Drew cause she likes Drew but he likes Deisree that she likes him and hates Lily,she is afraid of the creepy old man and fat boy,she is played bye LinsdayxJustin Total Drama Toxic Neighborhood She placed 27th,she hasn't any realtion in this season cause she was eliminated very early,she was in the Purple Puppies with her team capitan Cazadora,she was safe from the first week but she mad her team lost so they voted for her go out Total Drama: The Dark Neighborhood -Episode 1 - Lily arrives in the Dakr Neighborhood very funny but she don't talk very much cause she was afraid to have some conflicts and she only sees the other competitors and because no one talk with her.she was with the Pantherns she don't know very much them but she tries to be nice with the all,she liked her team cause they were all funny and nice how her.she meets Desiree who was talking about her boyfriend and lily was jelaouse because she said that she havn't any boyfriend ( but she was lying ) and then she sees the boyfriend of Desiree and she was paralized becuase she was in love about him...Drew.from the first episode Lily and Deisree have some problem for Drew.at the challenge of the fears she was with Desiree and they help each other and they fought their fears,Lily fought with a creepy old man buy when he touch desiree,Lily deafted him and her fear then she helped Deisree with her fear and they thanks to Lily and Deisree the pantherns get 3 points and get the immunity for this week.Lily for vote who get the second place voted the Sharks for make a despite to Desiree cause Drew was in the Boars.after the challenge Lily have a conflicts with Desiree. -Episode 2 - The challenge was a *shoots* challenge,Lily pass the first turn for her team and she pass the second and the third turn with Cliff but at the final she was alone but she won with 6/10 so her team is immunity for that week,her team gives congrats and hugs to her and then she went to the Boars where she searched for Drew and Taco sees her and she telll about Lily to Desiree that she definitly has a conflicts with Lily.Henry died in the night and she cried at the funeral. -Episode 3 - In this episode Lily meets Donnel cause Henry was died the last night.The Pantherns want to eliminate Deisree that she bertay the team because she had an alliace with the Boars.Lily took part at this plane with Bill,Cliff,Rin and Henry ( not died ). - Episode 4 - the Pantherns lost the challenge on purpose and Lily voted Deisree ( for the Plane with Bill,Cliff,Rin and she was eliminated.Lily was talking in the confessional whan taco entries and accusing Lily to eliminate Deisree and she called Lily B**ch but Lily kisses and hugs her how a Lessy for makes her firend and Taco falls between the hugs of Lily and they became Friends.Lily in the confessional with Taco confesses that she is bi***. after the elimination Lily tries to help Cliff with Rin cause she was hurts and she talked with Bill and Cliff about a girl and Rin. - Episode 5 - The challenge was a scavenger in groups,Lily was with Cliff and they complete the challenge but don't give a point to the team. the Pantherns don't win the challenge but get second.Lily was worried for Drew that he could be eliminated but he was safe.Lily revaled that she loves draw and she tries to be friend of Cliff cause he loves draw too.She shouts at Nowi and at her team because she couldn't live with her team and she asked to chirs to change her team but chirs refused.Her Team accusing her to acting like deisree but she solves evreything with a hugs. - Episode 6 - The challenge was to kill their Alternative person.the Lily's Alternative had an alternative outfit and she was killed the a one of the las.Lily was killed the second instead.She Order to her team to win and they places second.In the morning she played with Nowi,Rin and Cliff at Water War a game of Rin,it consist of throw water to anyone and so he is out from the game,Rin throws water at Lily for the first makes her out and ruined the new dress of Lily,she went to changeed herself and she asked to Nowi and Cliff if it was beautiful the dress,Cliff don't answer very good but at least he said "em......yes" so she kissed and hugged Cliff and he vomited so Lily realize that Cliff don't like the girls,she was sad but she tired to know more about this thing and he said to Lily that he likes the boy...Bill.Lily know it yet but she would like to have the confirmed and she said to Cliff that sha had a crushes with a girl for reassure him. - Episode 7 - the challenge was to confess something with 2 round,Lily confess that she have got a boyfriend who is not Drew but Jordan ( Eliminated in ep.3 ) Taco slaps her and say to her that she is a B**ch again and said: "Lily Betray Drew" !!!! Lily pass the second round with Rin and Cliff and at the second round she confess that she kissed a girl and she liked it but she don't take a good place.Lily was very happy to win thanks to Rin and then she go sleep but a cry wakes up her in the night,it was Cliff she was very angry but Rin said to her to go sleep and tomorrow they will have a plane.in the morning Rin said to Lily her plane ( G** Operation Love ) it conists in Unite Bill and Cliff in love,Lily accepted the plane and the Plane A is coming:She had to talk with Bill and wait for Rin and Cliff,at the last they make a Hug Group and the Plane A was successful.the Piano B it coniste of grab Bill and Cliff and put them in a box for they fall in love,Lily helped Rin to do this but Rin puts the cements when Bill tried to esc from the box so Bill and Cliff was in danger cause they could die - Episode 8 - The Challenge was to insult you favourite temmate,Lily insults Nowi and said he annoyed her and always said WHEEEEE and him play are stupid ecc.....and Nowi insutls Lily: "You tried to change team...ecc.....the Pantherns get Personality Lily is a sweet girl,she is nice and socal but if she is angry she is seems like a Devil,she is quiet but you don't have to ruin her clothes,she is mature and responsible,she likes her blonde hair and her body,she is more adult then her age because she don't likes play or talk about stupid things and she don't likes the people without brain how Nowi and Rin.she is usually serious but she is a little crazy when there is nice boy around her,she hate lose and but she is very sensitive if you offense her. Relationships Taco: Taco is the only true girl Friends/Enemies of Lily,they was friends after Taco know that Lily has got yet a boyfriend ( Jordan ) they have two conflicts: When Desiree was eliminated and When she discovered that Lily is a duplicitiuos,at the elimination of Taco she said that will have a revenge to Lily Jerome: Lily revelad the Jerome is her Boyfriend but they never talked at the Neighborhood Cliff: Lily tried to be her friedn many times but he didn't want to talk with her,they was in a groups in the challenge fo the search,she think that Cliff is frail but very nice.Cliff revaled to lily that he is g** and she too.Lily help Rin with the Operation G** Love for the couple BillxCliff.Lily and Cliff formed an alliance when Cliff said to Lily to don't vote Bill, Cliff started to hate Lily when she helped Rin to put him in the box,they will be friend when Lily helped Bill when he knocked out form the tree,Cliff heal Lily when she was hurts from the assasine Drew: Lily loved him from the first day but they never talked,at the elimination of Drew,Lily don't care cause he never talk with her but he confessed that he always loved her and she cired for him elimination Deisree: Lily and Desiree fight for Drew cause she love him and Lily also,she was agree with her team to lose and vote her cause she betrayed the team,Deisree hates Lily cause she love him boyfriend,thay slapped eachother and now Desiree want a revenge to Lily Bill: Lily think that bill is a nice boy and sometime she tried to seduct him secretly but he never says anything about it and she don't said anything too.she hugged him a few times and in the Opeation G** Love Lily always had to talk with Bill,she helped Rin to put him in a box and she tried to convince Bill that Lily didn't do anything but he still don't trust her,a day he was sleeping in a tree and Lily called him but he falls down and she tries to cured him ( with Cliff ),she cires when Bill was near to die Nowi: Lily played with nowi and she realize that Nowi is mad,Nowi think that Lily is a traitor cause Lily wanted to chenge team,she never trust her and Lily was annoyed that Nowi always shouts WHHEE!! Nowi voted Lily but Nowi get out and Lily voted Nowi. but Nowi get out Henry: Lily kissed Henry and he said that lily kissed anyone here but he was wrong,Lily and Henry fight the assasine and they was the last two not hurts